Talk:Halo Alpha
History of Halopedia Discussion moved to the About talk page Number of Pages On Halopedia they state that there are 955 unique pages. There is only on this site. Yet looking at the categories for both pages there seems to be an equal number of pages. In fact there are more pages with categories here than there are at Halopedia. Is there really 400 more pages on the old.Halopedia that are without Categories? or are they counting things like images too? I think the later is probably correct. If you randomly go through the pages there should be plenty of RED links as there are 400 missing pages but that isn't the case. There are almost no RED links which again points to a false number of pages at old.Halopedia. Do the old admins have any input?Esemono 03:43, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Check these vs. these and go through them and make sure all the content is there. --'Steve' (talk) 03:10, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::I've also noticed that people are migrating over different versions of the same article, do you think there are alot of duplicate pages at the old.halopedia? Esemono 03:43, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Dunno. --'Steve' (talk) 03:48, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :::I don't believe there are very many (if any) duplicates, and I have wondered about the article counter's accuracy. Maybe it's counting redirects? --Dragonclaws 06:48, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Dragonclaws is right. I counted at least 312 redirect pages in the list of articles from the old halopedia. A number of others weren't useful anyway and I don't think they were transferred. -ED 01:58, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Another thing I releasized is that the counter is counting User pages as content. This could also explain the high page count of old.halopedia.-- Esemono 04:02, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Heretics and Covenant Seperatists merge Please add your thoughts to the proposed Heretics and Covenant Seperatists Talk:I Love Bees Should the I Love Bees articles be erased? Give your two cents here Wanted Pages These articles located here need to be created! Anyone with the knowledge please kill the RED!--Esemono 03:00, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Status of Migration Just wondering how things are going. How do people think the migration from old.Halopedia to here is going? Any issues? Are we missing any parts?--210.174.41.209 03:20, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah I need to know when I can take down the old site. --'Steve' (talk) 04:29, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::It's still up? My browser, Firefox, can't find the page. I thought you took it down. -- John117 15:08, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::Damn, I didn't even notice that. I don't own the domain, AgentSeethroo does, and he must have cancelled it or something. --'Steve' (talk) 17:58, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :I think everything has been transfered, I occanally see an image that didn't make the jump but you can usually find it somewhere else. --John117 15:08, 21 August 2006 (UTC) New template could you make a matchmaking template and delete rumble armory because it is not a playlist anymore :Sound like you're talking about the merge Template? -- 210.174.41.209 07:38, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::I have no idea what this means...-ED 04:02, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Does anyone know alot about Game Types? Cause someone needs to go over and merge, delete, add content to all these Game Stubs--John117 03:23, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :I don't think they should be merged. They need more information, yes, but they need attention from somebody who has Halo 2. That does not include me (yet). -ED 04:03, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Leaders Well, since we have moved from the old location, It seems like AgentSeethroo has stoped coming here altogether. Porplemontage and Buz almost never come here, and I don't see any admins from the previous site. So who is in charge of Halopedia now? Is Dragonclaws the only leader? Is there need for any more Admins? -ED 04:08, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :User:Porplemontage and User:Dragonclaws are the admins of the site --210.174.41.209 04:41, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::I know that. But Porplomontage only visits the site once a month or so, at least according to his contribs. That leaves Dragonclaws to perform all the duties of an admin. -ED 05:09, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::And what persay are the duties of the admin? My understanding the only differnce is that between an admin and other users is that admin can grant admin status to normal users ... and delete pages which never happens here anyway. --210.174.41.209 15:49, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::::And ban vandals, and edit system messages (like the copyright note at the bottom of an editing page). I would have to agree that we are not at full power with only one admin. However, I don't find this much different than the norm. AgentSeethroo would only pop in occasionally to talk about where he wanted Halopedia to go, Porplemontage only handled the technical side, and Buz only showed up at the very begining before leaving. Now that we've moved, I'm not sure who's in charge anymore myself. --Dragonclaws 19:14, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::If you would like, I wouldn't mind becoming an admin to help you out. Thats only if you need/want help, though. Just thought I would offer. -ED 03:13, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the offer. It sounds good, I'd appreciate the help. --Dragonclaws 06:06, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Yup. I'll do what I can to help you now. -ED 02:49, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :::I wouldn't mind helping you out as an admin either. I'm on this site frequently clicking that Random Page button for some articles to read and maybe correct.--Jack-137 14:15, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Search_logo.png Can we change the Image:Search_logo.png link so that it doesn't go to the Wikia Home page. On Wookieepedia when you click on their Search_logo.png it takes you to their Advanced Search Page. Can we change our link so that when you click the Search_logo.png it also goes to the advanced search page? --John117 02:35, 29 August 2006 (UTC)